


The Road isn't Smooth, But We'll be Alright

by tonysta_k



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Pregnancy, Self Image Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7026136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonysta_k/pseuds/tonysta_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake looks at Amy as if she's art. Soft features, including kind eyes and gentle lips. Jake never understood the whole 'glowing' in pregnancy thing until he looked at Amy one day, about a couple of months back. "I don't know how you can't see it - maybe we'll have to get you new glasses, because my eyes feel like they've locked sight on a masterpiece every time they look at you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Road isn't Smooth, But We'll be Alright

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I've ever written a pregnancy fic, but here we are. This ship is killing me.

There's usually only one way that Jake will sleep. On his side, facing the wall, usually with Amy spooning him from behind. It's a good position - nay, it's his _favourite_ position. He never gets too cold or too sweaty, there's not too much or too little room. It's simply perfect. It's not unusual for Jake to argue with Amy that it's his side of the bed if Amy so much as glances as the side of his bed. However, as Jake watches his heavily pregnant fiancé walk over to the bed, he doesn't think twice about his next move.

"Have my side," he says, slipping out of the bed and pulling the sheets back. "It's comfier."

Amy shakes her head, "My side is fine," she insists, putting her hand on her bump and rubbing the top of it. Just another month and she'll be giving birth.

"No no, I insist," Jake moves over to stand in front of Amy. "Anything for you," he smiles and kisses her lips briefly. He leans down to kiss her bump, "And you too."

Amy watches Jake fondly, "You're going to be an amazing father."

Jake looks up at Amy, returning to his normal posture. "You're already an amazing mother."

The two share another kiss before Jake helps Amy into bed. She lays on her back and Jake gets in next to her - his arm over her bump and legs brushing against her's.

"Goodnight soon-to-be Amy Peralta."

Amy laughs softly, "Goodnight Jake."

-

When Jake wakes up the next morning, he's not surprised to see that Amy's taken her top off and is in the same position she fell asleep in. Only topless. Jake wonders why she sleeps in a top at all if it always ends up being taken off, but Jake knows better than to argue with her; especially when she's heavily pregnant. He won't make that mistake again.

Rolling over to face away from Amy carefully, Jake takes his phone from the bedside table. It's half ten but he's got the day off, so he doesn't need to rush to do anything. Instead, he turns back to Amy.

Jake looks at Amy as if she's masterpiece. Soft features, including kind eyes and gentle kissing lips. Jake never understood the whole 'glowing' in pregnancy thing until he looked at Amy one day, about a couple of months back.

Although Jake is in favour of laying in bed all day, he knows Amy's routine - up by eleven, lay in bed for half an hour, shower, dress, go out for food with her mom OR do something with Jake. Today, due to the hideous weather that the city's been having lately, it's a day in with films.

"Hey, Amy," Jake whispers softly, pressing his lips to Amy's cheek. He can never get over how soft her skin in. "Wake up."

This doesn't do much in terms of waking Amy up - in fact, Jake thinks that her nose twitching wasn't even related to his attempt of waking her.

"C'mon, wake up," he tries again but in a softer voice. He kisses her forehead this time, before trailing kisses all the way down her nose, pressing two to the tip of her petit nose. "I'll make us breakfast." He smiles when a small groan leaves Amy.

"Amy Amy Amy," Jake sings in a random tune. "Wake up for you being asleep pains me pains me pains me."

Amy laughs quietly, though her eyes remain shut. "I'm engaged to the biggest loser going," she jokes.

"Maybe that's true, but it isn't going to stop me from waking you up by singing," Jake replies.

Amy hums, taking a few seconds before opening her eyes and looking up at Jake. "You know, I never thought that I'd be so in love with anyone."

"Not even that science show host you fancied as a kid?" Jake laughs.

Amy rolls her eyes, but there's a glint of fondness there. "Not even him," she smiles.

"Good," Jake says, leaning down to kiss Amy's collar bone, before kissing up her neck, down her jaw, and finally, her lips. "Because I don't want to share you with another man."

"You don't have to worry about that," Amy assures him. She closes her eyes again and let's out a sigh, which indicates to Jake that she isn't saying something that's upsetting her.

"Hey, are you feeling okay?" Jake asks, tone of voice shifting to fit in with the new atmosphere that's been created.

When Amy gives a nod of her head and purses her lips, Jake knows for sure something isn't right. And even if Jake is, quote, 'the best detective', those skills aren't always able to be applied when it comes to things outside of work. There's been an obvious shift in her mood. "Do you want to tell me what's upsetting you?" He asks. He knows Amy'll say what's on her mind, it's just that sometimes, especially with her emotions heightened due to her pregnancy, it takes a bit of prompting.

Amy opens her mouth to talk, but instead of words, a shaky breath comes out and she was places the back of her hand against her lips.

Jake frowns, thinking about what Amy could be upset about. It takes him a minute or two to gain a logical idea of what could be wrong, before he realises. "Is it the same thing that you were upset over last night?"

Amy nods her head.

Jake sighs. Not in disappointment of Amy, but instead, it's of him being upset that Amy can't see herself from his perspective. "The way you look is perfect," he whispers, slowly moving Amy's hand away from her mouth. Their fingers entwine and Jake kisses the back of her palm, only then to realise he kissed his own palm, and kisses Amy's actual palm. "Wrong palm."

Amy laughs a little, opening her eyes and looking at Jake with tears. "How can you always be so positive?"

"Maybe I have a lack of protons." Jake jokes.

"Jake... That's not how it works. At all," Amy points out, but now she's smiling slightly. The joke failed, but at the same time it somewhat worked.

"You'll have to teach me then," Jake winks.

"Maybe," Amy replies, yawning.

Jake realises that Amy's still in a somewhat self destructive mindset - turning down an opportunity to teach Jake something? The whole self body issue is definitely playing on her mind. It has been since her bump got noticeably bigger at three months. That makes five months of on and off self hatred from the way she looks. Jake would take that mindset for himself and free Amy of her worries if he could. But, unfortunately, he can't. So he'll do the next best thing.

"Amy, you really are beautiful," he says, kissing Amy's cheek. "I don't know how you can't see it - maybe we'll have to get you new glasses, because my eyes feel like they've locked sight on a masterpiece every time they look at you."

As cheesy as it is, it makes Amy smile. "You're the sweetest," she says fondly, raising her hand to run Jake's cheek. "Thank you."

"No, thank you," Jake corrects. "Thank you for loving me and for being my fiancé and carrying my child and-" he's cut off by Amy's finger on his lips.

"I get it," she says. "But I've got just as much, probably more, to be thankful about when it comes to you."

Jake smiles, and in the moment, as his and Amy's eyes are staring into one another's, he's reminded just how lucky he is to have someone like Amy in his life. "Christ I love you."

"I love you too," Amy says and pulls Jake down for a kiss.

Jake knows that this isn't the end of Amy's self image issues - they'll be better days and they'll be worse. Sometimes she'll love how she looks, and other times she'll avoid every mirror in the house. Either way, Jake knows that as long as they have each other, they'll be alright.


End file.
